1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a pixels group and a display panel having the pixels group populating its display area.
More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixels group using multi primary colors and a display panel having the pixels group.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
Generally, as an example of color display devices, a display apparatus includes a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel and an organic light emit diode (OLED) display panel. The display panel includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate includes a plurality of data lines, a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of switching elements, and a plurality of pixel electrodes. The opposite substrate includes a plurality of color filters and a plurality of common electrodes corresponding to the pixel electrodes. The color filters may be included in the array substrate instead of the opposite substrate. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The color filter typically has red, blue and green colored filters so that, with different weighted combinations of these three primary colors a variety of non-primary colors may be displayed.
Recently, it has become vogue to form liquid crystal display apparatuses using a multi primary colors scheme of more than just three primary colors, for example a scheme in which further primary colors such as Yellow (Y), Magenta (M), Cyan (C) and etc, has been included in addition to the traditional three, Red (R), Green (G) and Blue (B) so as to improve resolution and brightness. However, liquid crystal display apparatuses using multi primary color can have a poor display quality problem due to perception by the human visual system of visible criss-cross stripes in specific colors developing across such displays. These artifacts are not generally seen in traditional RGB vertical stripe schemes and yet they can become pronounced when subpixels of the further primary colors are placed close together.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.